Paradox
by Yukann
Summary: Aerith had granted him exactly two years to change things. After that, to preserve the timeline, he would be erased. In Cloud's opinion, that was a small price to pay in order to prevent the suffering of so many people.


Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Post ACC. Another Time-travel story 'cause I love time-travel/dimension travel stories. Enjoy~

This is just going to be a twoshot, and I'll hopefully finish the other chapter in like another few months. It took me like two months to get this out and considering that I have no idea where this is going, it's probably gonna take even longer. Yeah. I actually intended for this to be a 5k oneshot but looking at it now, I don't think that's possible. Enjoy~

Paradox:

Aerith had granted him exactly 2 years to change things. After that, to preserve the timeline, he would be erased. In Cloud's opinion, that was a small price to pay in order to prevent the suffering of so many people.

-0-

To be fair, Cloud didn't really ask for this; to be given a second chance. Not to say he wasn't grateful, but it was something he never dreamed he could have, which resulted in his total inability to process this request.

"– and so, I can send you back to change things."

Cloud wasn't really listening; his brain struggling to catch up after the Aerith stated that she wanted him to go back – like way back into the past – to change the timeline. That wasn't even the whole thing yet; apparently, Cloud was going to suffer from a paradox – he would be erased from the timeline once two years was up. It wasn't negotiable.

"_Why_ do you want _me_ to go back? I know everything isn't picture perfect, but at least we're making do!" Cloud argued. The second chance to save his loved ones – Zack, his mom, Nibelheim (though this place didn't really hold much fond memories), Aerith herself – was something he didn't want to give up but he didn't want to give up his life now – Denzel, Marlene, Tifa and AVALANCHE.

Green eyes looked at him in sorrow, and she dropped a bomb. "Gaia is going to die."

Cloud widened his eyes, dread pooling in layers in his stomach. "What?"

Disbelief coloured his voice.

"Let me reiterate that for you; Gaia, the life stream, is about to be extinguished; not by Sephiroth, but by Jenova. She has infected the Lifestream with her virus and almost three quarters of the whole has already been destroyed. Using the last of my – our – strength, Gaia has agreed to send a warrior of my choosing to the past to prevent this tragedy. You are the one chosen, Cloud."

If only Aerith didn't look at him with those eyes, Cloud would've immediately rejected her on the spot. If even Gaia couldn't combat her, what chance did he, a lowly human – no offense – have? Nonetheless, Cloud did ask this question.

A warm smile was directed at him and she replied, "So do I take that as your agreement?"

Cloud gave a petulant sigh; he really didn't want to do this, even if it meant the end of the world. At least then, he could rest in peace and not get accosted to save the world again by pretty flower girls in pink.

But he really didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, I'm doing it."

Aerith clapped her hands once, cheerfully smiling. "Okay, then let me explain what you must do in order to defeat Jenova."

-0-

"Ooomph!" Cloud landed on his butt at – he glanced at his surroundings – someplace _really_ familiar. Trees surrounded wherever he was; a forest, most likely. With a sigh, he got up, brushed of the dirt and leaves before picking a random direction and walking. The blond did need to find a way out of this darn place. The type of trees, and the surroundings gave him the feeling of Déjà vu.

Leaves crunched under his foot as he walked; the repetitive sound soothing towards his ear. This was peace. No longer did he have to suffer from the noise that is known as Yuffie! A growl to his right alerted the blond to the presence of another entity; a Nibel wolf.

_So this was where I was! The Nibel Moutains! No wonder this place was so familiar! _

A movement from the wolf – to step forward – broke him out of his thoughts and Cloud quickly readied his blade. Thank Gaia that they didn't take away First Tsurugi. Foam started at the predator's mouth, white and dripping. The blond noted with disgust the flies that surrounded the unkempt grey-furred body. Judging from the ribcage that stuck out through the fur, it probably hadn't eaten in quite a while; no wonder it hadn't run away as soon as it saw Cloud. It was too blinded by hunger.

Cloud had a natural aura that exuded power. It could be reined in - not completely, mind you – but he didn't usually. Weaker monsters when encountered with such a phenomenon would have run away, Nibel wolves are no exceptions. Well, except for this one evidently.

Its hind legs tensed, Cloud did as well, and it jumped for its soon-to-be next meal, hungry for some meat. In a flash, Cloud had sliced upwards, gutting the starving creature. Blood splattered all over him and with a grimace, he swung his word a few times to clean it.

_I gotta go find a stream to clean myself. This feels disgusting._

He'd been walking for a few hours, when he heard the sound of rushing water. Glad to finally have a chance to bathe and generally get monster gunk off him, he hurried up and finally found the hidden glade.

The river, crystalline blue, was connected to a waterfall, and moss-covered rocks lined the stream. Cloud had never seen a waterfall so far; he didn't have time to. Even when he was younger, he never did explore the mountains as much for fear of the monsters that lurked around every corner. It didn't help that his mom had also forbade him from going. Already their family was dirt poor; he didn't want to add onto the burden his mom carried.

Once finished washing, both his body and his clothes, he set up a fire, cooking while waiting for his items to dry. It was only awhile later – half an hour to be exact – when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Again.

_First the wolf, now what?_

His hands made a grab for First Tsurugi – which was never further than an arm's length – and he got to his feet. Maybe, Cloud mused, he should've worn his clothes right after washing, no matter how stupid it'd be. A man in his boxers did not, under any circumstances, look intimidating, especially with his blond, chocobo-like hair.

Well, too late for that.

The rustling grew louder, and Cloud bent his legs, eyes narrowed, as he watched the moving bush not ten feet away. The first thing he noticed about the newcomer was the bright, yellow, eye-watering, chocobo-like hair that he himself sported.

Oh boy.

He sighed and shifted his sword back onto the stone it was leaning on before gazing at the spot he'd seen the blond disappear from. Seems like the kid had seen him and ran.

"Come out. I know you're there. If you don't in the next ten seconds, I'm coming after you," Cloud threatened.

Innocent, – how long has it been since anyone's said that about him? – blue eyes glanced fearfully at him, face half-hidden in the leaves.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" The kid whispered, before ducking his head.

Cloud felt something soften in his heart and replied reassuringly, "Of course not kid. I won't hurt you."

Blue eyes peeked at him, a sliver of curiosity and warmth started to shine through. "Promise?"

The blond smiled. "Yeah, I promise."

_It had been a long time since Cloud – the older one – had smiled so truly and widely._

-0-

"So your name's Tempest?" Cloud – the younger one – confirmed, blue eyes wide and curious.

The older man nodded. He'd wanted a weather-themed name; Rain didn't fit. Lightning was too… female for his taste. He'd settled for Tempest instead; sounded cool, plus it did fit.

Cerulean eyes blinked at him. Then the kid blurted out, "Will you be my brother?"

Almost immediately, Cloud slapped a hand over his mouth, face alighting in mortification. Tempest gaped, unadulterated shock filtering through him. "_What_?"

Cloud smiled, albeit shyly. "I've always wanted an older brother… Please?"

The AVALANCHE leader couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes, not from his younger self, and caved with a gentle smile on his face, ruffling the blond spike beside him. "Alright, pleased to meet you, my younger brother extraordinaire."

The grin that lit up the kid's face was blinding, and sent a wave of warmth through Tempest. "Okay! I can't wait to have you meet Mom! She's kind and loving and…"

The swordsman let the incessant chatter of his younger self wash over him.

_This was the first time in a long while that Cloud – the older one – has felt so peaceful._

-0-

Tempest stayed with his family for two months before leaving. Even if he did promise Cloud that he'd be his brother, the world wouldn't save itself, and it was time for him to go. Cloud bawled like a baby but eventually understood and let him go.

After saying goodbyes to his family – the feeling that gripped him when he saw his mom again, unmarred and happy, was indescribable – he made his way to the Shinra Mansion; where Vincent slumbered.

The place was exactly as he remembered, albeit a few rotten pieces short. It was nine years ago after all. Tempest made his way towards the hidden room where he knew that his friend was being kept.

When he laid eyes on Vincent, the familiar black hair, red band and golden claw, he could've cried with relief. He missed his friends and he needed a link to them, no matter if it came in the form of a man who did not yet know him.

Red eyes blinked open, glancing at him for just a fraction of a second before Tempest was flung backwards, his back hitting the wall with a loud thud.

"Urgghh…" The blond groaned. Pain exuded from his back, though the Mako was already healing the bruises. Pointed, golden shoes filled his vision, and the ominous click of a gun – Cerberus – warned him from moving.

Slowly, the time-traveller lifted his head and blue met red.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

It was surprising to see Vincent losing his composure, though the hint of panic that seeped through his voice probably wouldn't be audible to most people. Tempest grinned, hands raised in surrender. He was really; really glad he got to see him again.

"I'm not here to hurt you Vincent. I don't work for Hojo. You can rest easy."

Red eyes widened before he cocked the gun and pressed it closer to the blonds head. "How do you know Hojo?"

Cloud grinned, uncharacteristic, but he was so ecstatic to actually see someone from his time, no matter if he was someone else entirely.

"Do you believe in time-travel?"

-0-

Of course, it took some time to convince Vincent of his story (knowledge about Lucrecia's Cave was hard to fabricate, considering that nobody knew she was there), but it was worthwhile – Tempest had left out the time limit part in hopes of not alarming his old – new? – friend.

The ex-Turk was a great help in staying undetected by Shinra, as well as a great fighter. Not to mention great company. The man didn't talk much, no, but he understood, in a way that Tempest was sure none of his past companions would. Not Cid, not Yuffie and definitely not Barret. Tifa was a maybe, but Tempest wouldn't count on her. She would more probably call him a liar and storm off before he could explain, especially at this age when she didn't even know him.

Red eyes peered at him from below black hair, curiosity shining through his Turk façade. Tempest gave an amused glance towards the gunman, his thoughts broken.

"Is there something on my face?" the blond asked, mouth quirked up in a rare (not so much these days) smile.

"…No," Vincent replied, eyes closing as they both stared up into the night sky. They had decided that camping in Shinra Mansion was brought back too many memories, for both of them, and decided that they'd camp in the mountains.

While Tempest could've easily gone back to his house – old one – and slept there for the night before moving onto Midgar or Rocket town, he didn't want to trouble his family any more than he did already, considering that they were not _his_ family and he shouldn't get too attached, even _with_ the promise tying him and his younger self together. (Some part of his mind groused about denial and some place named Egypt though he had never heard of it before.)

The night went by quickly and morning came soon after. They were up and about, packed and ready to head to Midgar in half an hour.

While Rocket town was closer, and Tempest could've gone to pick Cid up, the blond didn't want to drag any more people into his problem. Vincent was the exception, seeing that Sephiroth was _Lucrecia's _son, enough said.

Before they headed to Midgar though, Tempest had one more thing to do. He took the trail that headed up to the Reactor, Vincent on his heels. The raven-haired man had looked a bit confused as to why they were headed to the Reactor (Vincent knew the route because he used to escort scientists there) but didn't question the blond. Tempest felt a bit touched that the man trusted him enough to not ask questions. (Then again, it might just be that Vincent knew that he could draw his gun faster than the blond could draw his sword.)

The trees around them slowly thinned out, the ground slightly damp, as the building came into view. Grey walls, with a rusted door that was easily broken through; it was barely hanging off of its hinges.

Tempest and Vincent cautiously made their way through, footsteps light against the floor. Wooden tiles made way for concrete ones, all faded or rotten. The walls were oozing green slime and in a distance, Tempest could see tubes holding failed experiments. Their boots made little to no sound as they made their way through the building. The blond raised a hand to stop, as he spotted the door that would lead into Jenova's chamber. Where he had – would – kill Sephiroth.

Zack had laid – would lie – on those steps just on his right, and Tifa would be bleeding out at the entrance, just a couple of meters behind. The memories assaulted him like a freight train, and the screams began. Tempest wasn't even aware that he'd pass out onto the floor, a worried Vincent hovering over his thrashing body.

-0-

Blue eyes blinked open to a familiar field.

_Aerith?_

"Cloud," a worried brunette came flying towards him. Thin arms circled his neck as she hugged the life out of him, cheek rested against his.

Cloud raised his hands, intent on hugging her back when he saw it. His hands were fading in and out, from transparent to opaque.

_What? What's happening to me?_

The blond scrambled for his throat and mouth.

_Why can't I talk?_

Green eyes lowered in understanding, and she started to explain.

"Time doesn't like intruders, and you're one of them, Cloud. Remember when I told you about paradoxes? This is a symptom of a paradox. You will fade away completely at the end of two years, but in between, you will face bouts of this – something like a disease but these signs won't affect you much since I engineered you to come here whenever you exhibit such symptoms."

_What?_

Blue eyes met green and everything started to fade to black. Her smile had a bitter edge to it.

"It looks like you're waking up. I'll answer all of your questions the next time you come here."

And Cloud fell.

-0-

The harsh feel of being jerked around too much too fast was the first thing that he felt when Tempest woke up. Red eyes widened in visible relief – and wasn't that a surprise – when blue eyes opened.

The blond slowly sat up, heedless of the painful twinges of his body and glanced around. They were still in the Reactor – thankfully – and Vincent had laid a blanket over his body. The sky was dark, as could be seen from the tiny window at one corner of the building, and Tempest inquired as to what happened when he passed out.

Apparently, after the seizure – it had happened for hours – had stopped, the blond had just stilled on the floor, and Vincent, in a last ditch effort to wake him up, actually took to grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. The ex-Turk of course knew that he shouldn't have shaken a possibly injured man so violently, but he'd panicked, not that he would admit that, ever.

And while Tempest felt all warm and fuzzy inside from Vincent's almost panic attack, he couldn't shake off the icy chill that had settled at the pit of his stomach.

_One year and eight months_

-0-

After the both of them had destroyed the Nibelheim Reactor (Jenova wasn't there), they had made their way through Rocket Town, with Tempest looking in on Cid without seeming _too_ suspicious, and then to North Corel. Of course, they didn't destroy the Reactors that were there, no one could survive with the sudden loss of electricity – Nibelheim was the exception; the small backwater town didn't even use electricity much anymore. The blond had promised himself silently that the buildings would be gone soon; another decade or so.

At North Corel, they parted ways, Vincent to Midgar, and Tempest to the Cosmo Canyon. While the blond did entrust several secrets he had from the future, not all had been said. Like the names of his former – or later – companions, as well as Tempest's real name, though this one seemed more and more like his real one. The ex-would-be-SOLDIER didn't feel like Cloud Strife anymore.

So it was with a slightly wistful grin that Tempest had sent Vincent off, before making his way through the continent, towards one of his best friends.

He got to Cosmo Canyon, after making his way through the Ancient forest to reminisce, and passing Gongaga to check in on Zack's family; his brother in all but blood had always regretted leaving his parents without saying goodbye – and then not updating them with any letters whatsoever. The couple had to be informed that their son had died by Cissnei of all people in the previous timeline.

Tempest, feeling guilty about his impersonation of Zack, had gone there to visit the man's parents and apologise and did everything to elevate the guilt. The couple had just given slightly bitter smiles, warmed by his sincerity, and invited him to regale them about Zack's SOLDIER days. All the information they had gotten was either through the newspaper, radio or television. And Tempest, after hearing that, had tearfully – though he'd never admit it – smiled and started his stories.

While he hadn't visited them on a regular basis before, he did stop by once in a while whenever his deliveries passed by or near Gongaga. The couple had started to treat him like a second son.

It was an obligation of his to check on the wellbeing of his pseudo, as well as his once-best friend's parents.

They both looked happy enough, Tempest decided, smiles etched on their faces. The lines that had prematurely grown because of worry for their son had not yet firmed, but they were there and Tempest felt a pang of sorrow, and anger at Zack for doing this to the people who had raised him.

He couldn't do anything though, not without revealing his presence, and so, he left quietly, but not before leaving a note that assured them their son was fine, and had advanced to a Third Class SOLDIER.

And as the blond made his way out, he never noticed the tears that had started streaming down the cheeks of the old woman when she read the note, and his retreating back.

-0-

He'd reached Cosmo Canyon within a week after leaving North Corel, having tamed a chocobo, a black one even.

The place looked just as he remembered, hard, rocky ground, a soft breeze, many buildings and houses lining the streets and complete with protective guards and scared villages. The only exception was the conspicuous red fur he was looking for. As he glanced around, he noted that the people in Cosmo Canyon were sending many a suspicious glace at him; maybe it was his attire, or his hair, or his glowing eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed ruby fur, and suddenly, a large animal was on his chest, holding him down. While Tempest could've dodged it – Nanaki hasn't been enhanced yet –, he didn't, a sign of good will.

Ochre eyes glared at him, Nanaki's face bared into a snarl.

"What is a SOLDIER doing here?" he demanded, sharp teeth threateningly placed at his vulnerable face. The claws dug into his stomach – a warning sign.

The sound of swift footsteps suddenly appeared; Bugenhagen had arrived. The bald head, white moustache and sunglasses he wore were painfully familiar; surprisingly, he wasn't on the ball he normally travelled around with, choosing instead to walk here.

"Let him go Nanaki. We do not treat guests like this here." The old man chided softly, gently prying the young animal off the blond.

"But-"the red beast protested before he glanced at the man he had under his paws; he didn't look threatening, and only had a feeling of serenity in his aura – it felt familiar somehow, "fine."

Grateful to be able to finally stand up, Tempest sent a quick nod of gratitude towards Bugenhagen before turning towards Nanaki, who had his back towards him and was already leaving.

"Nanaki! Wait!" Tempest shouted after his friend as he jogged forward to catch up.

The red fur rustled as the canine turned his head, a suspicious look etched onto his face.

"How do you know my name?"

Tempest shrugged, inwardly cursing himself for the slip up. He'd only considered telling Vincent, to let the ex-Turk help him; he never once thought of dragging anyone else down with him.

"I heard it from somewhere," Tempest said, making his answer as vague as possible.

Nanaki growled, unsatisfied with his answer but knew that was all he was going to get, and continued on his way, completely ignoring the blond. Tempest sighed. It seemed that the canine's stay in the lab had changed him, and that now, before everything, the beast still had a lot of growing up to do.

And now that Tempest had checked on his friend, and made sure he was okay – the kidnapping wouldn't happen for a few years – the blond could finally go on to Midgar.

-0-

Tempest and Vincent had met up in Midgar shortly after the blond had arrived. And while the gunner had done his best to stay hidden, it didn't surprise the time-traveller when a certain brunette with green eyes _happened_ to stumble upon their meeting. The mischievous glint in her eyes gave her away as she introduced herself, one hand gripping the hem of her rose-pink dress and the other was occupied with a basket full of flowers.

Aerith's arrival had actually solved one of their most pressing problems. Vincent, having been staying here for a while, had been unable to find lodgings for two, one of the priorities of the mission, because of his suspicious, dangerous look that had scared away many a good landlord. The disgruntled expression that had briefly surfaced on his face when he explained his failure had almost been enough to make up for it in Tempest's opinion, as the blond tried and failed to muffle his giggles.

It didn't take them long to trek all the way to the church in Sector Five. Aerith, with an apologetic look on her face (mostly directed at Vincent because Tempest _had_ stayed here before of his own free will for _months_), and gestured to the two bedrolls already rolled out and ready to be used. They were just beside the patch of flowers, and Tempest closed his eyes in nostalgic reminiscence as his oversensitive nose picked up on their familiar scent.

Out of the corner of his eye, a glint of something black gleamed, dull and dangerous and Tempest knew but didn't care. Tseng could try all he liked, but now that the blond was here, he wasn't leaving, not without Aerith and certainly not without Zack.

The deep sense of pride mingled sorrow overcame his sense for a moment before he managed to reign it all in and directed a gratified half-smile to the brunette.

"Thanks."

All the emotions he didn't manage to say had all been compressed into that single word.

-0-

It was pure coincidence, when Tempest met his once-best-friend Zack almost three months after they'd moved to the church.

The blond had been minding his own business, tending to the flowers (Aerith was sick), waxing his beloved bike outside (that he'd gotten as soon as he'd been able to), when a black mass had fallen from the sky. The heavy thud it had landed with made Tempest wince even as clouds of dust had suddenly formed throughout the place.

The heavy sound of coughing pervaded the blond's sensitive ears, and without a second thought, he stalked over to the recently arrived person.

_This seems so familiar…_

Then, familiar blue-violet eyes met his, and the world exploded into light.

_Hi! My name's Zack Fair; what's yours?_

_Don't worry, I'll protect you_

_We'll get out of here! I promise!_

_Just you wait, when we reach Midgar, I'll introduce you to Aerith and I'm sure you two will get along. I wonder how she's doing…_

_Cloud…_

_Blue-violet eyes clouded. _

_Cloud…_

_The price of freedom sure is high. _

_You… are the proof of my existence, my… living… legacy…_

_Limp. Weak. Red. Help. Midgar. Life._

The hand that landed on his shoulder jolted the blond out of his memories, and made him reflexively swing his sword at his assailant.

"Tempest!"

The familiar voice of one of his closest friends made him freeze, First Tsurugi an inch from Vincent's vulnerable throat.

The pounding in his head continued, even as Tempest (Cloud?) stood up, shoved his way past Vincent, Zack and even _Aerith_ and stomped through the doors of the church, never once looking back. The roar of an engine could be heard.

It was days before he returned.

-0-

Tempest returned to frantic faces (Vincent and Aerith), and worried calls (still just Vincent and Aerith). The blond didn't bother with the voicemails, deleting them as they arrived, as he stood on the outskirts of Midgar, where Zack had once died. The wall of grief had hit him hard, and it took him three days before he could function and not get a flashback every three seconds.

On the fourth day of his disappearance, Tempest had pulled up in front of the Church, the rumbling of Fenrir's engine dying down.

The doors had burst open, a pink and red blur rushing towards his form and before he knew it, Aerith's face was as physically close to his as it could get without kissing him and she was babbling words out as fast as a speed train.

Just as the blond was about to smack his hand across her mouth to keep her quiet, Vincent gently grabbed her shoulder and directed a stern look at him, as if the black-haired man had known what he was thinking. The brunette had immediately shut up, mouth clicking close.

And then Tempest heard one of the worst news of his life, punctuated by the fact that he had just seen his friend healthy, alive, and most importantly, free, just a few months ago.

Vincent looked at him with unfathomable ruby eyes, silently asking him to brace himself as he intoned:

"Nanaki has been kidnapped."


End file.
